How?
by Dimples-3
Summary: *AxI RxN KxU YxK* "How did this happen?" "Then how did it end?" Just story ideas that need opinions
1. Just for Fun

**How? When? Now? Impossible? **

They were running. Pushing themselves even when out of breath, they were still running. They skidded to a stop as there mouths open in shock.

Tons of x-eggs were there, floating. The only thing they could hear was the words 'Useless' repeating over and over again.

"What's that?" Nagihiko asked pointing to the middle.

There was a girl, her back facing them. She looked as if she was talking to something. Her long pink hair, swaying in the blowing wind from time to time, ignoring her surroundings. She turned around seeing the group of high school students.

She smiled.

"Your finally here! What took you so long?" she tilted her head to the side. Her hands were cupped around a egg. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, only to have them fall back.

"Did you cause this?"

She didn't respond. She chuckled flipping her hair over her shoulder.

She smirked

"Yeah"

Yaya was scared she never really seen this many x-eggs before, who would do this? Those poor eggs "Why would you do this!"

The pink haired girl, looked at her. A cold stare, straight at Yaya "I don't have to explain myself to you" they were startle by this. No explanation? No point in all of this? Nothing? The petite small blond girl narrowed her eyes, staring at the girl. She seemed familiar. She blinked in realization "You're the new girl… Hinamori Amu" they all turned to look at Rima.

They looked back at Amu as she shrugged "Your point?" they said nothing unsure of what to say "Well are you going to stand there and gawk? Or do something?" she asked rolling her eyes.

The blond boy, Tadase, grunted "Kiseki" his chara nodded.

Nothing. Nothing happen, no light engulfing them, only one of them chara-nari.

"So it's only clown girl that can chara nari, huh?" they all turned there gaze to Amu, as she held a lock between two dainty fingers. They gasped, as they saw the girl holding on to the Humpty lock.

"How did y-"

"How I got it? Well it was laying around, so I though it was up for grabs" she smirked "So you do need the lock to chara nari?"

Tadase glared at her, a crown popping on his head, and staff in hand "We can still chara change though" he said pointing his staff at her.

She looked at him in pure boredom "No"

"What?" Yaya asked surprised. Did she just say 'no' to them to chara change?

"No, it would be waste of time and energy to chara nari, or chara change just to go against a bunch of little kids" she paused for amount "Well at least that's what she said" she pointed towards the chara next to her.

With extremely long dirty blond hair, in a side ponytail, a black dress with yellow diamonds going down the middle and black gloves, with a headband, with a diamond on it (x-dia without the x)

"And truthfully, I agree with her"

Nagihiko bit his lip only if his chara had hatched by now, they would be done with this, but then again who could say he could chara nari himself? They couldn't win even if Kukai was there to help, which he wasn't.

Amu smirked, seeing as no one was making a move "Well then, Dia, lets go" she smiled at her chara "Bye-bye, gaurdians" she waved goodbye, before she disappeared with the x-eggs.

**How? When? Now? Impossible?  
**

Utau glared down the side of the building watching as the girl disappeared. What was that? If it was her she would of stayed and kicked there butts. She turned her gaze to Ikuto who wasn't even paying attention, she turned to the director.

"I refuse to work with her" and with that she was out the door.

* * *

Sum it up:

This isn't a story, sort of a one shot. It was actually probably a story I was planning to write, but decided not to, it's a story with really no beginning or ending, I might actually add on chapters to only different story ideas, this was made from my own boredom though.

Well to put this shortly I guess, Amu happened to be a new student and works for Easter herself for who knows what reason I don't know what happen to her own charas. They are all the right age differences, and they can't chara nari with out the lock, remember? Nagi didn't have Rhythm yet, Rima is as cold as the first time she met the guardians, and somehow they get themselves into trouble. I don't know what happens use your imagination or something I guess. I might finish this story in the future though, maybe.


	2. It Means War

I don't own anything, thanks for reviews

**How? When? Now? Impossible? **

Kukai stared, this was going to far.

It was true that he has been told he was a dense person, but it never got to him. He didn't mind taking things slow, or just going with the flow. So what, he found out a couple things late, like how half of the female tribe had a thing for him. He found out later, and everything was fine in the end (even though he got slapped a couple of times) he set it straight.

He thought being dense showed that he didn't mind going at a slow pace, or wasn't egotistical. But damn he really regrets it right now.

He watched as the blond haired girl flew hitting the old oak tree causing it to snap in half, and as Amu backed up her tail slowly swinging back in forth, as she prepared for her final attack.

He realized this minutes ago as others realized this in the beginning. This was not just a fight between enemies, with a 'whoever says uncle first loses' it was a fight where one of them won't come out alive.

He had to stop it… but how?

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

Amu snarled, her sharp long fangs glimmering in the moon light. She glared at the girl. Damn that leech, what made her think she was better than everyone. She planned to end it, this just wasn't because she wanted to prove that she was stronger. No. not at all. This was to prove that her people, were better than those leeches, to not be messed with.

She backed up slowly, kneeling ready to run. As a hunter hunts her kill. Yes, this was her prey, and only hers.

She took off, pushing off from her hind legs running at full speed.

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

Ikuto stared at the scene in front of him. Why should he care? His sister was smart, she could kill that mutt if she wanted to. So she was fine.

Who cared… Nobody

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

Utau smirked inwardly the stupid mutt fell right into her trap. It was working perfectly, as she sat up slowly leaning against the tree.

She wanted Ikuto to notice. To notice how strong she was. How smart she was. How even though she was his sister, they were destined to be together.

She turned to look at him, he looked bored, uninterested. It pained her, why couldn't he at least give her a loving glance. She growled, as she whipped her head back to the pink furred demon. That was running full speed towards.

She chanted to herself. Yes this was for Ikuto, for him and only him.

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

They were going to end it, Amu ran faster.

But that sound? Where was it coming from. No, it couldn't be. She stopped skidding slightly, turning to her people who had the same look, staring in the same direction as her.

Utau growled, what the hell was she doing? She turned to her own kind. As they looked confused as her. Till one by one they laughed shouting

'Chicken'

'Wimp'

This was there clan, a bunch of stupid mutts, Utau scoffed. The mutts lost by default, she wanted to end her life though, she sighed. She walked to her brother walking past them

"Lets go h-" she was interrupted as howling came from the pink mutt.

Utau stared as multiple werewolves transformed, into different shades of mutts they ran. Utau heard the gun shot go off. She turned to Ikuto who looked in the direction of the noise, turning to Utau nodding.

"Run!" Utau screamed as they ran only leaving the siblings as they hid watching the scene.

As the wolves fell one by one, as the others ran. The pink haired wolf stood in the middle making sure as many of the wolves made it safe.

"Amu!" Kukai ran into the pink mutt, Utau stared it was her first time to see a werewolf changed up closely. He now looked like a giant wolf, with russet fur, and huge forest green eyes.

Kukai growled, and bark sending off orders, Amu nodded sending the message to her clan. As there fur disappeared into tan skin there human forms, as they ran. They ignored the cold wind that was hitting there bare chest. Not soon later Amu and Kukai were gone with the rest of them.

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

Amu ran her, human legs went as fast as they can. She looked for Kukai as she lost him in the crowd of wolves. She looked forward seeing the tan bare body of her own kind, she ran faster. She glanced behind her already sensing they were not to far behind.

What the hell was Kukai doing? Standing there in the middle of the forest, clear view of being killed.

Amu ran jumping on top of his body, bringing them both down. Their legs entangling, chest to chest, waiting watching as they passed by. Kukai biting his lip trying not to laugh from Amu's long hair tickling his chest. It was silent.

"Are they gone?"

"I think so" they sat up, breathing heavily, till something caught in there lungs '_Smoke?' _as they looked up seeing the small black flakes falling to the ground, Amu's eyes widen.

"…Fire"

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

Haha~ Don't know what this story would be called but I like it.

Sum up:

Amu and Kukai are werewolves and Ikuto and Utau are vampires, I don't know why Amu and Utau were fighting. That's when they were ambushed by who knows what, Amu ran looking for Kukai jumped on Kukai and hid, found out something was burning.

This would have been Amuto and Kutau, not much Rimahiko, what do you expect? Werewolves clothes don't just disappear and reappear, so yes Amu and Kukai were naked get over it, I still like story no matter what though see ya!


	3. M' is for Masochist

Ok for the people out there who does not understand the whole point of this is just somewhere to put a bunch of my story ideas because I don't know what to do with them, so there just ideas that I might right in the future. Truthfully I don't give a rats ass if ya'll read this, but if you do read my ideas thank you, and I don't own anything (including the clothes on my back (seriously I'm wearing my moms clothes))

**How? When? Now? Impossible? **

"Why am I here?" Rima asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. The boy, Nagihiko, shrugged. She followed the boy as he walked out of the dim room with a box in hands.

What the hell was he doing?

She stood still as she saw where they stopped, it was just some far off room in the hallway as he randomly threw the box into the pile in the corner of the room filled with other junk. Rima cringed hearing the glass objects shattered together, as Nagihiko rubbed the imaginary dirt off his hands onto his pants, and walked out the room.

"What was the point of that? Didn't you just break a lot of crap?" Rima asked confused

Nagihiko paused then shrugged and walked away.

Rima rolled her eyes and sighed "Are you enjoying your partner?" Rima jumped turning around to see the pink haired girl again.

"Hey you're the girl that ran into me when I first came here?" Amu paused for a minute rethinking back about a month ago "Oh yeah! Sorry I was looking for someone" Amu looked forward "Looks like you lost your partner, don't worry I know where he went" Amu grabbed Rima's hand quickly walking forward "Oh, I'm Amu" Rima stared at her. She was pretty: pink hair, gold eyes, perfect figure. Rima bet that every guy that even glanced at her had hearts in there eyes "…Uh Rima"

It felt like forever as Amu and Rima ran through the halls. It felt creepy, as all the people she passed looked sick or just plan crazy, the lights flickering on and off… it reminded her of those crappy horror movies with those moments where you knew what happen next yet half of the people in the theater could only scream like idiots.

It was …weird.

They stopped in front of a room the words said 'Therapist' in big black letters. Rima lifted her hand feeling the engraving loosing herself. She stared blankly at her hand for what it seemed forever, Amu stared somewhat curious at what she was doing. When Rima came through she quickly shook her head "Sorry I-Holy Hell!" Rima had the crap scared at her when she turned around. She saw Amu standing there casually as a boy with blue hair and eyes clinging to her, arms wrapped around her neck, rubbing against her purring like a cat.

"Uh…" what even freaked her out even more when Amu started petting the boy, and he purred louder.

"Uh… Amu… theirs a *cough cough* boy on you" Amu blushed lightly shaking the boy off, and grabbed his hand as he rubbed his head against her hand

"Um… Rima this is my patient… Tsukiyomi Ikuto" she pointed towards the blue eyed boy who purred. Rima could not stop starring "Um… Nagihiko is in here right?" Amu nodded "Okay, bye Amu …and cat-boy" she slipped behind the door.

**How? When? Now? Impossible? **

Rima sighed she rather be with the cat-boy and Amu, apparently they were still out there she could tell she could hear purring, Amu shouting, but apparently with two other people some one was bouncing a ball counting. But they were going up to 3 and then starting over, while the other person (obviously a girl) shouting back at Amu.

Will they please go away!

Most likely not.

She looked back at to the two people in front: the therapist and Nagihiko. The whole entire time he was staring at her she has been feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay, Fujisaki-san" Nagihiko still didn't take his eyes off her "Lets do the alphabet" Rima looked at the therapist did this mean he was going to talk?

"S" Nagihiko got out a miniature whiteboard and marker writing down the word '_short'_

"C" '_Chibi_'

"G" '_Gag_'

"I" '_Interesting_'

"R" '_Rima_' Rima stared even harder at him he was tal-writing about her?

"M" ''_Masochist_'

She glared

"J" Rima answered this one "Jack Ass"

**How? When? Now? Impossible? **

Masochist; someone who obtains pleasure from receiving punishment

**How? When? Now? Impossible? **

I think this one is weird, but I like it, I might do it someday

Sum up: Rima is somewhere apparently for sick people, her room-mate/ guide is Nagihiko who for some strange reason isn't talking, she meets Amu who apparently may be a nurse, and Ikuto has issues, and Nagihiko has therapy sessions.

I realize that people may think that I am being a bum for updating this instead of Baby Mama well o well I'll deal with that later.

See ya when I have a new idea, bye~


	4. Life Sucks

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

Amu shuddered that was probably when she first came to this place, since then she hasn't spoke a word to them even though they sometimes try to speak of the matter themselves but she ignored it.

"Miss Hinamori, why don't you try paying attention" she glared at the student-teacher "Yes Mr. Tsukiyomi" she loathed him, ever since she first saw him when she moved to this town, since that moment every time she saw him around town she either walked past him or turned around.

She heard a snicker behind her, glancing behind she saw the petite small girl with a small smirk painted across her doll like features. Amu glared, she glared back. Rima gasped, as Amu Hinamori flicked her off, only a couple of her slaves caught this and started to mutter about ways to mess with Amu. While the rest of the guardians who happened to be in the class caught it to with wide eyes. As you could tell Mashiro and Hinamori did not get along whatsoever and that was fine with Amu she didn't like her anyway, the only person she could tolerate of all the guardians was Nagihiko Fujisaki. Also the twin brother of Nadeshiko Fujisaki, who apparently moved away in Middle school and soon replaced by him. Which Amu did not mind whatsoever.

Amu turned around slowly looking at her student-teacher who had a smirk planted across his face as he looked through his student-teacher book at his desk.

He saw

Yet he did not say a word, truthfully even if she hated him, she felt special she got away with the big things even though it seemed he teased her with everything else.

The bell rung Amu slowly stood up ready to leave "Where are you going Miss Hinamori" she froze in spot "I do remember giving you a detention" she groaned turning slowly around facing her student-teacher. Her classmates gossiped to there self already talking about how she got trouble.

Amu wondered herself what she did to get in trouble, her student-teacher smirked

'_Damn him, damn him to hell_'

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

Amu sighed finally out of detention, she rather wished Mashiro was around so that the petite -evil- girl could distract her of what waited for her at home

Eggs

Yes you heard correctly eggs. not small little white breakfast eggs, that came from a chicken on a farm. Not even close the eggs she was talking about were huge, colorful little things that appeared about a good week or two ago. How she acted so calmly she had no clue.

"No fair you cheated!"

Amu turned to the voice… a ramen shop. She should just continue walking but she was to noisy and plus food sounded good.

She walked over lifting the drape only to almost get knocked to the ground. She turned to see two figures running away as if in a hurry.

How rude.

She turned back to the ramen shop ready to walk in till her phone went off. She sighed fishing out her phone

"Hello" it was her mother as usual worried, she rolled her eyes turning her head in the same direction the two figures ran away, her blood stop. There it was again she glared at it "Yea, I'll be home soon bye love you too" hanging up she stalked near the floating egg. The third time it has came out of nowhere, reaching out her hand trying to grab it.

That failed

It flew farther away, she glared running after the pink egg with hearts on it. She stopped in front of the tall tree, she looked up the egg floating up higher stopping every minute or so as if trying to tease her.

"You want to play it that way, fine" dropping her bag bending her knees a bit and jumped grabbing the first branch, and pulling her self up slowly climbing as the egg went up higher. Time seemed to fly by when she started cuss at the egg with various threats that involve with her cracking it open and frying it. Or feeding it to the neighborhood dog, at that thought she chuckled causing the egg to seem frightened. In not time she reached the top. Stretching her arm out reaching for the damned egg, she heard shouts coming from below looking down realizing how high she was. She lost balanced soon falling, the pink egg followed Amu.

Amu stared up the sky slowly gaining more distance from her, did she dare look and see how close the ground was.

Yes, yes she did.

She saw the ground three figures down there, possibly staring up who knew. At this point she wasn't sure if she should scream or not. Strangely she was oddly calm over this , was that ok? Who knew, slowly she dropped and decided, what the heck might as well make a scene.

There fore she screamed at the top of her lungs, till something knocked into her side, she lost her breath gasping. She realized she wasn't falling?

She was still alive!

"Yes!" sadly she spoke to soon feeling air passed her ears she landed with a 'oof!' she groaned and she was sure she heard someone else groan to.

"Oh, my aching ass" she rubbed her bottom noticing she was sitting on something that was squirming, looking down she looked at emerald eyes.

"Hello…" oh such beautiful eyes that was owned by a fairly hot male, and she could feel under her a pretty strong body. Maybe she did die? If she did heaven was definitely a amazing place. Feeling a breeze she looked up seeing a pink egg silently taunting her of it's escape she groaned she was still alive and was now chasing after a pink egg.

"God damned! Get back here, you stupid egg!"

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

**Huh, Amu isn't a happy camper**


	5. Is It Worth It?

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

The girl ran back and forth from one room to another, just cleaning the same place over and over again. Utau watched the pink haired girl, and it was getting on her nerves. She looked across from her. Ikuto sitting in the chair, reading the book every once in the while glancing at the pink haired girl. She sighed picking her cup of tea off the coffee table in front of her, sniffing the content in the cup. She glanced over at violet haired boy who was twirling his hair in boredom.

He poisoned it.

Well most likely, that's what Utau thought. Since she got to the place they did not like each other, and she was damn sure that he wanted to get rid of her.

She sniffed at her tea again, checking. Nagihiko looked at her as if she was stupid.

Who would sniff tea?

A glare was sent his way from Utau, he glared back. They could hear the little clinking sounds from shoes as if on cue Nagihiko was gone. Rima appeared from the hall looking around, Utau pointed in the direction of where the girly looking boy went. Rima said her thanks leaving.

Utau sighed and watched the pink haired girl wipe the same spot over again a distant look on her face, Utau rolled her eyes counting from 3 to 1, as soon as she hit one the girl broke into a fit of tears. Rubbing her eyes as if she was 5 years old.

Ikuto got up picking the girl up, Utau watched as she bawled her little eyes out soaking the teenaged boys shirt and walked away.

What was wrong with her?

"She is probably one of the sickest patients here" Utau jumped at the voice turning around to see Kukai. He had his own distance look watching the two figures away in the dark halls.

Utau stared at him for a while "How sick?" he sighed. Walking around her plopping on to the couch that was next to her "It's not that she is sick-sick more of a mental sickness" Utau rolled her eyes "Aren't there already some mental cases here?" Kukai shrugged "She isn't supposed to be here though" Utau stared at him "Then why is she here?" Kukai sighed running his hand through his hair "You'll have to ask Ikuto or Rima, if lucky you might even get Amu to talk" with that he left.

Utau bit her lip staring at his leaving silhouette. She turned seeing two people walk out of the dining room.

'_Tadase and …. Rikki no Rikka?_' Tadase smiled at Utau opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Rikka "Dinner time, Utau!" Utau cringed why must she be so noisy she was almost as noisy as the candy baby girl. Utau sighed getting up and dusting of her jeans, she looked up seeing Ikuto walking with Amu holding the hem of his shirt.

She blushed when she realized she was staring at the blue eyed teenager, and turned her gaze to the pink haired girl.

'_So Amu? What makes you so much special?_'

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

It was silent Utau looked around, she looked across from her seeing the Ikuto, then Amu, Rima, and girly-boy. Kukai was sitting next to her slurping down his ramen, his empty plate in front of him. She took a glance over at Tadase who was feeding the candy-freak who happened to have her hands tied. Utau watched as Tadase stick some rice into her mouth, the girl kept her eyes on the knives the whole time, as if contemplating on what she would do with them. Utau shuddered. Turning her gaze to the green haired boy and Lulu, the green haired boy slowly ate, while Lulu did nothing. For some reason Utau felt worried for the girl as her face looked paler than the first time she met her. They made eye contact Lulu trying to show a smile, Utau waved looking away. Looking back to Ikuto who was now force feeding Amu, Utau could here her muffled screams she turned to Kukai who seem to be to deep into eating his ramen to answer her. Every one went on as if not hearing the girl , Rima slowly making circular motions on Amu's back, cooing her, trying to calm her down and eat.

Utau took a shaky breath, closing her eyes. Her mind leaving her body once again

"Utau, Utau, Utau!" she was brought back Kukai staring at her "It was like you left the planet or something" Utau nodded she looked around couple of people were gone she sighed again noticing that she was out of it for a good 30 minutes.

**How? When? Now? Impossible?**

**Some might say this is like the Masoschist one but it isn't this is more of a clinic for people who need help, while the 'Masochist' one was in a mental hospital or around that. This would be a Kutau story**

**Anyway Sum up: Utau is in a clinic of some sorts and trying to find her way out and into the heart of the hot blue haired teen (There not related) **


	6. Pretty Wings

"Damn!" he cursed loudly losing his footing and falling, landing in the alley. The air starting to fall below freezing, he saw the steam coming out of his mouth, what he found funny was how it was still November, and how when he woke up it was over 90 degrees.

He watched as the demons crawled closer, the stench of death seething from every little crack in the hollow shell bodies they have. Black smoke filling the alley blocking out every little ray of light the sun gave, the spirits cackling, there ghostly hands reaching out trying to steal his soul. He smirked this was it, he was finally going to die. He thank the lords, after being haunted by these things for years it was finally over.

He felt it. The creature stabbing his stomach grabbing the one thing that proved he was a living breathing thing. His soul. Immense pain shot through his body, it was getting blurry till he saw a blinding light.

Was this heaven? Or was this another way to hell?

"Your not dying on my watch" he came back seeing the girl from early. Her back facing him, her pink hair traveling down her back. She stood in front of him, her body glowing the blinding light, the out line of feathers making up a pair of see through wings. The outline gold. She made a heart shape in her hands

"Go burn in hell"

A blinding light appearing shooting out hitting every last monster there, screeching sounds were heard as they withered away. Ikuto eyes shut blocking the bright light, the hissing and sizzling sounds replaying in his mind. He uncovered his eyes, staring at the girl in front of him, she turned her head looking at him from over her shoulder, she moved her body turning fully around facing him. He took in her appearance the feathers disappearing, her whole body covered in markings. Reminding him of a rose garden, the stems continuing growing thorns growing out of it, piercing the skin of all who tried to touch or go through it.

Her eyes a dark yet dim shade of gold, they stared at each other for what felt like eternity. The girl stared at him thinking of what to do next.

She placed her hand in front of his face he stared at her hand, a golden light formed in the middle of her hand, it grew larger by the second till a ball of electric energy was in her hand. As she grew closer, Ikuto could only see blotches before she could make contact with him he was swallowed up by darkness.

**How? When? Now? Impossible? **

Ikuto slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

What the hell happened?

"Your awake" a calm voice stated, Ikuto turned looking at the person. That girl. She calmly stared back a bored expression placed on her face. She took a sip of her tea. Ikuto stared it was the same girl but she looked different without the marks, she didn't glow, her eyes were a brighter golden color, and she held no sense of concern for him, not that she was concern for him in the first place.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in my apartment?" she sighed, leaning back in the chair and stared boredly at him "Is that anyway to speak to the person who saved your life" Ikuto glared at the girl "Who said I wanted to live?" she scoffed rolling her eyes "If you did want to die I wouldn't have saved you, but you wanted to live so I did save you. And you still need saving" she looked up, causing Ikuto to look up himself. His eyes widened the black creatures surrounded them only the circle they were in was monster free, it looked as if they were be held back some force "If I wasn't here right now, you would have been killed in seconds of walking into this place"

Ikuto sighed, to stubborn to admit that she was most likely have been right.

"What are you then? And how can you see-no what are those things?"

She sighed taking a sip of her tea "You ask a lot of questions, My name is Amu and I will be watching over you for now to keep you safe from the 'regrets'"

He held a puzzled look "Like a Guardian Angel?" she glared down at here tea then at Ikuto "Don't ever call me that. But yes something like that"

"Don't angels have …you know wings?"

She sighed he really did ask a lot of questions "Kid, you are asking way to much. First of all you aren't even suppose to know I was watching after you, so you can ask up to 3 questions. So choose wisely "

Ikuto sighed, running a hand through his matted hair "Alright first is where is your wings?"

She was hoping that he wouldn't ask that, she bit her lip "You know the sayings 'Every time a bell rings a angel gets there wings' or 'When it rains means a angel is mourning'" he nodded "Well to put it simply the saying 'When a angel falls to Earth it snows' is my excuse" he gave her a confused look "What does that have to do with your w-" "Is that going to be your second question?" he rolled his eyes. Stupid angel.

"No"

"Good next question"

"What are 'regrets'?" she bit her lip, this one was definitely not a easy question to answer

"Well how do I put this… 'Regrets' are regrets that the passing leave behind" she stood up trying to find the best way to explain "It's when the passing go to the world beyond they leave there regrets behind in this world. And when a persson in this world try to go back, as in look through all there past mistakes, and troubles in life, and when those feelings become a burden to them, and that's when the 'regrets' come." Sucking her teeth they continued "When they come they eat away at you, your soul I mean, you lose your sanity bit by bit. Which is why we have suiciders, and suicide bombers, and people who are willing to do what ever, as in bringing a gun to a school so on ." she plopped onto the couch next to him leaning over her chin in the palm of her hand that was resting on the arm of the chair "Did that make enough sense?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "I guess, more or less" he paused for a moment to think of his last question, he didn't think that he thought of his past that often, he actually more so thinks about the so called 'regrets' that follow him and usually try to kill him "Why are they after me?"

A smirk made a way to her face as she slowly stood up, her back facing him "Now were getting to the important stuff"

In a second she turned to face him, he was surrounded in white light. Amu only wearing a white short flowing dress that went off her shoulders and went pass her fingertips. As if growing the markings appeared from her finger tips crawling around her arms covering her body, and stopped once they covered her face. She gave Ikuto her hand the thorn like markings growing and wrapping its self around his own hands and crawling up his arms.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you are wanted by Death" he opened his mouth, still staring at there connecting hands "Why? Because you have escaped death more than once, and that's why I'm here… to keep death away"

**How? When? Now? Impossible? **

**Please don't ask I don't know what I was thinking, anyway **

**Sum up: Amu some how ended up on earth as Ikutos guardian angel, she has weird markings on her that look like the thorns of a rose garden, and Ikuto is being hunted down by monsters called 'regrets' because he has cheated death more than once**

**Don't own nothing, and it's good to be back **


End file.
